


the last time

by fentyhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fentyhyuck/pseuds/fentyhyuck
Summary: Donghyuck is the stars. Mark is the prince who holds the stars heart.





	the last time

**Author's Note:**

> this was a quick drable and i reaaaalllly wanted to write this. so please enjoy 🥺

Mark sat on the edge of the cliff overlooking the night sky and the sea. The summer breeze tickling his cheeks and the smell of the sea filling his nose. On nights like these he’d rather be no where else. With the stars looking down on him, watching him grow up as they did for years. 

Mark payed attention to the stars, he studied them, tracked them, and knew them all by heart. Something was different in the sky tonight. A star shining brighter than the rest, and if he looked closely it seemed as though it was coming closer. He closed his eyes telling himself that it was just his eyes, laying back and relaxing a bit. 

The feeling of a hand on his jaw woke him up. In front of Mark was a golden boy surely from the stars. Eyes filled with tiny sparkles of light and hair dripping with gold. Mark had never seen anything more beautiful. Mark slowly sat up, and the boy sat down across from him. Behind the boy was stairs leading to the stars, with each step seeming to contain a galaxy full of stars. 

“Dance with me,” Said the boy. Mark didn't notice it before, but the boy had six glowing dots from his face to his neck. Creating the Ursa Minor, Mark’s favorite constellation. His garments was a short night gown of the sorts, glowing with stars surrounding him. 

“Why should I dance with you? You haven't even told me your name.” Mark said in a playful way. 

“I have many names Ursa Minor, Kochab, Little Bear, but you my prince can call me Donghyuck.” Marks cheeks went red when he referred to him as prince. “So will you dance?”

Donghyuck stood up and held his hand out for Mark to take it. 

And so he did.

Along he went as Donghyuck dragged him up the stairs, each stair growing brighter on every step. Mark felt lighter as he traveled up, watching Donghyuck run ahead of him. His laugh was contagious making Mark laugh too. 

At the top of the steps was a platform that reflected the stars of the sky. Donghyuck ran to the center of the platform, and curtsied. 

"Dance with me." He asked once again. 

"Of course," And with that Mark walked over took Donghyuck’s hand in his, placed his hand the others waist and smiled. "Ready?"

He nodded, and Mark took the lead. Dipping Donghyuck slowly holding tightly to his waist, pressing his forehead to Donghyuck's. He brought him back up stepping back into a twirl and continued to step throughout the platform. 

There was music but it came from the stars. Like with each step they took a note would play for them. A never ending song, and Mark didn't want it to end. But there came a time, when the notes from the stars became quieter and slower. With the ending note he looked at Donghyuck and a stream of gold had dripped from his eye.

Tears. 

He grabbed Donghyuck’s waist tighter and leaning him back. With that Donghyuck crumbled onto the floor, and began crying. 

"What’s wrong?" Mark asked beginning to wipe Donghyuck’s tears away. 

"I won't ever be able to see you again but I want to. I have watched you grow into someone I love and I only wish you the best. Thank you for this dance Mark. This will be the last time I will see you." 

As Donghyuck’s last tear dropped they were suddenly back on the cliff. 

"I have to leave now before the sun comes up, but you know where I am." Donghyuck said as he grabbed Mark’s cheek rubbing it with his thumb. Donghyuck leaned in giving Mark a light peck on the lips, sending Mark back into a deep sleep. 

 

A few months have passed since that night. Mark had been drawing Donghyuck over and over. Looking up at the sky wondering when he would see him again. He would visit the cliff almost every night. Eventually the visits became less and less as he lost hope. 

One night Mark awoke and looked out his window. A star shining brighter than the rest. He ran down stairs grabbing his shoes, slipping them on, and sneaking out of the house. 

He ran to the cliff and when he arrived no one was there. He sat down covered his hands with his face and began sobbing. 

"Are you okay?" A small voice came from in front of him. 

Mark looked up to find a boy. 

A boy with moles from his cheek to his neck, shaping the Ursa Minor. 

Donghyuck.

**Author's Note:**

> the whole thing was a dream btw. kgkdkfk also kyle said i should continue it so if uh yall want me to


End file.
